Käyttäjä:TILT/Keskusteluarkisto:-1 Aika uudet horinat
Keskus Wikiaan on ilmotettava tästä! RuneWikinkukko.. Sotki sinun, minun ja varmaan monen muunkin käyttäjäsivun! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.57 (UTC) Miten olisi uusi käytäntö, että RuneWiki(n)Kukko (ja muut kukko nimet ja RuneWikiä loukkaavat) käyttäjät estettäisiin, eli niitä ei saisi olla? --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.01 (UTC) : Kaikki sekosivat, kun päästiin Runewikinkukosta eroon... Nauroin, kun Aku lähetti viestin: "Kiinnostaisiko Byrokraatti", ja ennen kuin ehdin vastata: "Onnea uudelle Byrolle!". Pakko kyllä myöntää, että nopeaa toimintaa. =D No mutta mikäpäs siinä ja Rswiki1 kuulemma lopettaa runewikin käytön. Kertoi RuneScapessa ja sanoi, että hän ei enää välitä. Nyt voin hoitaa alkuperäisenkin Runewikikukon ja tämän "salaperäisen" isoveljen, mitä sanot? --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) Vieläkö käyt runewikichatissa? Kohta muuttuu muutto>> Selvien todisteiden perusteella RSWIKI1'NEN oli runewikinkukko, eikä hänen iso-veljensä. Kato lisää super mario x'sän keskustelusivulta! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.14 (UTC) Noh Tee vaan, ja nimeksi "runewikiNchatti" :D --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.58 (UTC) väärinkäsitys...pehmo sano et saa spammaa,ni se tarkottiki ladettajan rune ukkoo,luulin et wikias,srry Anarkismi 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.48 (UTC)anarkismi Testi [[Tiedosto:TILTLogo.jpg|150px|right|link=Käyttäjä;TILT]] 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.28 (UTC) :XD Unohdin ottaa automaattisen linkin pois! Heh... :150px|right|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.31 (UTC) huumoria pukkaa=D en ole aivan varma teinkö huumori sivun oikein joten voisitko tarkistaa että se on kunnolla tehty? ne sivut ovat Huumori:rat-zeziman armeija ja huumori:smelly quest Katso tuoreet muutokset Löydät sieltä... --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.27 (UTC) : Ei, unohdin laittaa tekstin: Falador. Ruudukko on luomassa ns. tunnelmaa. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) iik! vandalismia! elikkäs.. sivulla Dagannoth hide oli vandalismia poistin sen mutta sivu on nyt tyhjä -.- jos tiedät jotain tästä mysteerisestä nahasta voisit paikata tämän suuren aukon wikiassa=D --So what?! 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) oho=o en huomannut että poistit jo kyseisen sivun -_- sivu voikko muokata sivun rahaa pvp:ssä otsikkoa sivu sama juttu mut unohin alle kirjotuksen nyt se tulee (--Moikkaaja 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 10.09 (UTC)) sivu Otsikkoteksti sivu sivun nimeks tulee pure opas--Moikkaaja 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 10.42 (UTC) TehNoobShow Useiden tuntema TehNoobShowista tuttu Guthix episodeista 1, 2, 3 tulee vierailemaan RuneScapeen serveriin 134. Kellonaikaa ja pvm ei ole vielä päätetty. Näissä episodeissa esiintyvä Guthix, oli Suomalainen, mutta vaihtui 4 episoden ajaksi. Nyt TehNoobShow järjestää tilaisuuksia, joissa he voivat antaa faneille mitä haluavat. Pyytäisimme hyväksymistä tähän kampanjaan ja ehkä myös paikalle tulemista ja ääneen puhumista. --Guthix -TehNoobShow 16. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.21 (UTC) Clan Wars ottelu server 141! Hei. Runewikichat pitää nyt Clan Wars ottelun torstaina klo 15:30 servussa 141, tai mikä se Clan Wars server olikaan. Aloitamme serveristä 141 ja Varrockin suihkulähteestä. Tervetuloa mukaan, ota parhaat haarniskat ja aseet. Haastamme hyvän vastustajan. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.30 (UTC) Poistin ton yhen idiootin viestin Se valehteli minua. Taas jälleen herää kysymys, olisko se rswiki1'nen: Rswiki1'nen sanoi "hei hei", ja ton viime viestissä sekin sanoi "Hei hei". Hmm.... Alkaa jo pikkuhiljaa epäillyttää. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 18. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.09 (UTC) MOI! Miten pääsen byrokraatiksi? MOi! Olis kiva olla byrokraatti mutta en tiiä miten? Voiko joku auttaa? --Kossu241 20. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.19 (UTC) About your problems Your Wikia have been sent a message to central Wikia. We're glad to help you with problems. Just send a message to my Talk page. See my user page here. MichaeIdsuarez 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.27 (UTC) Tietenkin Olen niin hyvä enkussa, että osaan kuulemma jo 6. luokkalaisiakin paremmin :D --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.05 (UTC) Huhhuh Huhhuh... Menen kahdeksi päiväksi risteilylle, pääsee rentoutumaan kun Wiki-kieli ottaa hermoille. Huoh... (<¤>¿<¤>) Tulen pian taas takaisin. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.09 (UTC) Mitäs tykkäsit vanha kuoma? TILT oliko mun artikkelit hyviä? Tahtoisin vaan tietää kun tein 30 muokkausta ja kauhean käännösmutakan. Ja muuten tein oman luokan: Lord Negasen asiat. Toivottavasti sitä ei tartte. Voit laittaa sinne viestiä jos tahdot kunhan poistat 5 päivän kuluessa=) Terveisin: Otso --Lord Neganen 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.10 (UTC) Autatko mua? Tehtäisiin artikkelit kaikista musiikeista(ainakin muutamista) Eikä oo! Ei varmana. Runewikichat on suurempi. Jopa nytkin. Tsekkasin asian. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.46 (UTC) PS! Juhlan takia. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.47 (UTC) Tunnustus ennen näyttöä En voi enää salata, haukuin Aku ankkaa runessa "pahalla" kielellä, koska olin ärsyyntynyt siitä. Haukuin sitä pahaksi, enkä viiti nyt wikikielellä sanoa miksi. Noh, oli pakko tunnustaa, aku ankka näyttää sitten paremmissa merkeissä omalla kuvillansa. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.58 (UTC) Tässä todiste kuva I have to Remove this picture. I'm sorry. --MichaeIdsuarez 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) Lisäksi Ladettaja uhosi, että saisi tietoon minun Ip'nsä jonkun Shades of Deathin Ip selvitys jutulla. Hän haukkui minua myös moneksi muuksi. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.35 (UTC) Kiitos --Skill Mastery 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.19 (UTC)Skill Mastery Eli siis Sain poistettua siitä Taidot mallineesta sen rangen tilalle tulleen Skilli taulukon kuvan. Onneksi ^^ --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.29 (UTC) Kaaos tapahtunut Huomasin juuri, että kaikki nykyään mainostaa OMIA retkiään esimerkiksi etusivun keskustelusivulla. Kun kaikilla on samaan aikaan kaikkea, niin voi syntyä kaaos, riitoja ties mitä muuta. Voisitko antaa minulle yksinoikeudet tehdä noita retkiä, ja muilta oikeudet pidätetään? Olenhan retkieni isä. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 27. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.08 (UTC) :Tietenkin annan byrokraateille ja muille ylläpitäjille oikeuden järjestää. Muttakun sitten noi jotkut tekee käyttäjän runewikiin vain omia retkiänsä mainostamisessa. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 27. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.09 (UTC) Duel arenasta kertoo kaksi artikkelia Sivut ovat Duel Arena ja Duel arena. Ei ole hyvä että samasta asiasta kertoo kaksi artikkelia, joten toinen pitäisi ohjata toiseen. Mutta kumpi? --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.29 (UTC) Tervetuloa RuneWikiin! --Sano, että olen ovela, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.21 (UTC) Kysymys? Soitatko Saksofonia? Okei... Tiesitkö, että ihminen aivastaa 160km/h vauhtia. HUOMAA: ei ollut kysymys... --Sano, että olen ovela, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.33 (UTC) Ja: En soita minäkään. --Sano, että olen ovela, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.33 (UTC) No...? Soitatko huuliharppua? --Sano, että olen oveIa, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.37 (UTC) Kuvagalleria Miten saa omalle käyttäjä sivulle vaikkapa oman kuvagallerian pitääkö tehdä "luo artikkeli" napista ?????? --Skill Mastery 29. marraskuuta 2009 kello 05.12 (UTC)Skill Mastery Huh huh! Menee vainoharhaiseksi touhu RuneWikissä... Aku ankka antaa estot kyselemättä, jos vain nimessä jokin viittaa hänelle epämieluiseen asiaan. Käyttäjäni Suomen Hiiva bännittiin syystä: Mitäs sanoin? Että ärsyttää... Ehdin kumoamaan yhden vandaalin muokkauksen ja korjaamaan toisen artikkelin ennen bännejä... --Suomen Hiiva. 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.43 (UTC) en osaa =( En osaa laittaa kuvagalleriaani kuvia voisitko auttaa ?? --Skill Mastery 1. joulukuuta 2009 kello 05.55 (UTC)Skill Mastery Minulla on epäilys että... Tuo hiiva tyyppi onkin Runwikikukko! Sehän voisi olla mahdollista, eikö? Nyt vain hän on vaihtanut kuvaa, mutta sivujen sotkeminen kuvilla ja uusien tunnuksien luominen eston jälkeen on molempien tekemä juttu. --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.13 (UTC) : Hyvinkin mahdollista. Mutta miten hän olisi voinut murtautua bännien läpi? Runescapewikissä he antavat aina bännit IP:lle. Samaa minäkin yritin, mutta ei näytä auttavan. Kokeilen vielä. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.17 (UTC) Tuu runeen Kerron hyvän häpäisynilmaisun sille hiivanörtille, sillon se kyllä lähtee XD --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.03 (UTC) Jos tuo sivuja... niin muokkauksmäärä ei nouse. Se tuonti kyllä meni päin sanonko mitä, kun kesken kaiken latauksen, se sanoo sivua ei voi näyttää, ja puolet sivuista latautui, ehkä latasin liikaa kerralla tai jotain. On sitä paitsi helpompaa hakea sivut RuneScape Wikistä. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.51 (UTC) :Olenko muka noussut top users -listassa? ::Mun käyttäjäsivulla ainakin lukee, että on muokkauksia 3380. :::Ainakin siellä yläpalkissa, missä lukee selvästi (ainakin mulla): "Penko 3 380 edits since 2009 April 17" Ja siitä vielä oikealle lukee isommalla: 3 380 ::::Oho, no nyt mullakin lukee niin. Moi 1. Miten se hiiva pysty tekeen tyyppei vaik se bannattiin? 2. Et varmaan tiedä vastausta ekaan 3. Miten allekirjotukseen saa tollasen siistin kuvan? 4. Tuletko 12.12.2009 clan wars otteluun? Demon Z88 vs Paukku151 5. Kumman puolelle tulet jos tulet 6. siinä sinulle pohdittavaa --SoWhat?! was here... 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.17 (UTC) ty Menenkin heti kysymään herra supermariolta miten laittaa se kuva=D--SoWhat?! was here... 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.23 (UTC) Mutta miten laitetaan "full screenille" melkein. --Skill Mastery 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.02 (UTC)Skill Mastery mikäköhän?.?.? Mikäköhän se uusi skilli? ja mikäköhän se update? mikäköhän tämän viestin tarkoitus? -- 3. joulukuuta 2009 kello 18.24 (UTC) hiljaista... Täällä on aika hiljaista... ehkä vähän liiankin hiljaista.... tehdään oikein paljon muokkauksia mennään tynkä luokkaan ja muokataan sieltä kaikki tyngät pois XD -- 4. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.35 (UTC) mikä se menetelmä o? Minkälainen se sun menetelmä on? LÄHETÄ VIESTI NOPEASTI HEHEHE=D -- 4. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.49 (UTC) anonymous contributor se tuntuu sabotoivan runewikii en oovarm amut esim.uptade:winter website tuntuu sabotaasilt ja guardsman deshawn sivut ja se on must tehny ne et kanttis tarkistaa ja onnea oot tehny2500muokkausta --Moikkaaja 7. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.15 (UTC) Runeen =D Keskusteltavaa :P --I AM UNKNOWN No Way! (asiaa) Die! (youtubessa) 13. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.02 (UTC) OnnittelutXD Voitit joulukisassa 5,5k saat ne rahat 24.12.2009 XD arvasit kahteen kysymykseen oikein: wc lvl ja minkä haluaisin saada 99 XP -- 14. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.59 (UTC) Muuten: Hei, otan selvää miten bännittävän IP:n saa selville Runewikistä käsin, että voidaan kaikki antaa IP:t ja aloitan suojaamaan kuvia. Runewikissä on liikaa suojaamattomia kuvia. Ps. Kannattaa muuten katsoa sivuhistoriasta viestin lähettäjä, sillä kuka tahansa voi kopioida allekirjoituksen jne. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 15. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.08 (UTC) 11.. Paras 17. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.56 (UTC)mä vaan meinasin et sanoks läpällä että oot 11v vai ookko oikeest 11v (ei se mitään haittaa vaik olisit kaikki me ollaan joskus oltu nuorii) Se on menoa sit En enää vain voi muokata runewikissä enää huomisesta lähtien syistä ja toisista. RuneScapessa olen tietenkin =) Toivottavasti tulet runen läksiäisiini.--Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa Lähden runewikistä kello 16.00 23.12.09 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 18.25 (UTC) God Pehmo A Koska en jonkun takia enää tällä ukolla voi täällä olla, teen uuden käyttäjän. Se ei kuitenkaan muokkaa runewikiä, vaan sopisko, et se olisi kuin "official God Pehmo A clan leader" runewikis? En sit muota muokkauksia ehi tekemäänkään. --Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa Lähden runewikistä kello 16.00 23.12.09 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 19.52 (UTC) TILT... Se siis ei todella haittaa olen itsekkin 11. byrokraatti Voisinko olla byrokraatti ja ylläpitäjä? --Skill Mastery 28. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.00 (UTC)Skill Mastery Hah! Lade paljastettu! Hän aikoi turmella cc'ni itse romauttamalla oman cc'nsä ja sitten kun kaikki runewikichatin käyttäjät tulee mun chattiin (pisti nimeksikin runewikichatille "pehmo aahan", niin hän voi ilmaisesti mainostaa paronin cc'tä, ja jotkut runewikichatin genut syyttää mua, koska lade ite on syyttänyt mua, vaikka itse on ollut aina se sama epäilevä. Ei sodi ukkoa ole kenellekkään antanut. Hänet on paljastettu. Estän rswiki1'sen ja voit puhua vielä sodin kanssa siitä multi loggingista, sillä VAIKKA OLISIKIN ERI WORLDEISSÄ OMILLA ACOILLANSA SAMAAN AIKAAN, SE ON SILTIKIN MULTILOGGINGIA. Kiitos p mod kaizulle, ja sitten sodikin on paljastettu, ettei hän VOI OLLA p mod. Vai lieneekö vain avustaneensa ladea? Emt, mutta p mod hän ei ole. P moderaattorien luulisi tietävän säännöt, ja nyt voidaan jopa reporttaa ladesta 8D --Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa Lähden runewikistä kello 16.00 23.12.09 29. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.11 (UTC) Voisitko laittaa minun nimeen vihreän värin tohon ---->--Skill Mastery 29. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC)Skill Mastery RuneScape ukko Mikä on sinun RuneScape ukon nimi? Grr.. Minun pikkuveli ja isoveli teki runewikin ja ne ovat nähneet kun minä muokkailen runewikiä. Ja siksi ne äänestivät minua kuukauden käyttäjäksi koska niiden mielestä se oli oikea päätös.Se äänestys käyttäjäsivulle oli mallia näytin sille käyttäjäsivulle miten muokataan ja pikkuveli taisi liikaa innostua äänestyksien kanssa. =) Kun tuo sivuja... niin ilmeisesti se tuo vaan ne sivut, mutta ei niitä kuvia, eli esim. tuo sivun Tiedosto:GEMH_Bandana_and_eyepatch_(blue).png, mutta kun katot sitä sivua, niin siinä ei ole kuvaa. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.56 (UTC) :Mutta tähän on ratkaisuna "interwiki transclusion", jolloin GEMW-sivut on täsmälleen samannäköiset kuin RuneScape Wikissä. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 10.35 (UTC) Miten saa liikkuvan kuvan? Lisäsin englannin runewikistä kuvan sivulle Special Attack, mutta se ei liiku! Tiedostossa se kyllä liikkuu, mutta sivulla ei. Kyseessä on animaatio Dragon hilparin erikoishyökkäyksestä. --Noob94 - Keskustelua minusta 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.23 (UTC) :Hmm... Outoa, yleensä ne kyllä liikkuu. Mikä on tiedoston nimi? --Super Mario X (Talk) 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 14.29 (UTC) Hyvää uutta vuotta! ei --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.29 (UTC) ??? Kuka oli RuneWikin eka käyttäjä??? xz3yn 3. tammikuuta 2010 kello 17.41 (UTC)xz3yn :Se on Enigmatick, ei Enigmaticks!!! --Super Mario X (Talk) 4. tammikuuta 2010 kello 08.32 (UTC) Voisitko vastata? Hei! En ole saanut vastausta erääseen kysymykseeni, joten voisitko käydä vastaamassa täällä? --88.112.145.227 5. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.50 (UTC) koska Hän pyysi minua runescapessa auttamaan hänen käyttäjäsivunsa alkuun, koska ei itse osannut. voiko... Ylläpitäjä tehdä rollbackin!?!?!? voiko... Ylläpitäjä tehdä rollbackin!?!?!? xz3yn 7. tammikuuta 2010 kello 11.54 (UTC)xz3yn :Ei, vain Byrokraateilla (ja sitä "ylemmillä", kuten henkilökunnalla on oikeuksia siihen). --Super Mario X (Talk) 7. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.37 (UTC) Mainiota... Kerrassaan mainiota... En oo sitten käyny tääl vähään aikaan... Aattelin tulla tänne vaan tyhjentään keskustelusivun mutta olen unohtanut Jaahin salasanan ja kaiken huipuksi olen sitten vielä mennyt vaihtamaan sähköpostia ja unohtanut vielä vanhan sähköpostini salasanan... Mutta jos nää voisit mitenkään tyhjentää tuon mun käyttäjä sivun (en jaksanu ees lukee niit viestejä jotka oli tullu.) Niin olisin kiitollinen. Jaah ainiin Jos voisit viel tuon Common Trade Index tuosta etusivulta siistiä niin anonyymi käyttäjät olis kiitollisia. :En tiedä, mikä siinä kiikastaa, mutta ei se ainakaan oikein ole koodattu. --Super Mario X (Talk) 9. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.45 (UTC) Ja vielä... Onko mahdollista saada käyttäjääni takaisin ilman käyttämättä sähköpostia? Voin todistaa kyllä että vanha sähköpostini on ollu minulla sillä olen tehnyt sillä youtuben auccountini ja sillä on sama sähköposti kuin Jaahilla (tai Jaahin vanha en voi muistaa) Tai sitten voiko mitenkään laittaa vaikka niitä vanhoja salasanoja tai jotain? Itse en tiedä muuta keinoa kuin se sähköposti mutta tiedätkö sinä? Olisi kiva saada vanha käyttäjä takaisin... aargghhhttt Muiden ylläpitäjien käyttäsivut suojattu hyvät ihmiset auttakaa mua!!